steve_jacksons_sorceryfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Spells of the Temple of Courga
The Analander may attempt to cast these spells at the very top of the Temple of Courga in Sorcery! 2. LAK - Summon rainstorm You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! From the heavens comes a deep and distant rumbling -- thunder, out over the Baklands. A few minutes later, you are in the midst of a torrential downpour, that leaves you quite drenched. A few minutes later and the rain-stormed has passed, as a suddenly as it appeared, and moved away across the city. LAR Nonexistent spell. LEK Nonexistent spell. LER Nonexistent spell. LUK - Gives good luck You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! You feel a strange force entering your bones, as though you were growing stiff, and you begin to shake. Something has happened to you -- but what? What effect will it have, and how long will it last? If the Analander doesn't already know the phrase 'Vik for First Noble!', they will be able to say it when confronted. Allows the Analander to successfully reach the idol in Courga's temple by closing their eyes and running across the carpet. LUR Nonexistent spell. TAK - Obtain a magic object You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! You feel a tingling sensation in your wrist, and you look down to see flashing sparks in your palm, that flicker different colours -- for a moment gold, then white, then black. * once: ''Wait for the sparks' options will fail'' * ''twice: The spell fades.'' * ''my fist --> for the black sparks: Obtain Black Facemask.'' * ''my fist --> for the gold sparks: Obtain Gold-Backed Mirror, or Sun Jewel if Mirror is already held.'' * ''my fist --> for the green sparks: Obtain a green-haired wig.'' * ''my fist --> for the white sparks: Obtain a bracelet of bone.'' * ''my fist --> grab: Obtain item from an available colored spark, prioritizing black, then green, then white, then gold.'' TAR - Recover stamina You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! You feel your skin begin to prickle, and you look down at your body to see a firm, hard shell oozing out of your skin. A moment later it has solidified and you are trapped! * ''Scream! / Wait: 'The spell fades, you feel quite invigorated. The Analander recovers 6 stamina. TEK Nonexistent spell. TER Nonexistent spell. TUK - Recover stamina You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! Then you feel a ballooning sensation from inside your belly. It grows, becoming quite uncomfortable -- and then a moment later you let out a colossal burp. You feel suddenly quite full, as though you had eaten an enormous supper! The spell fades, but the satisfaction in your belly does not. The Analander recovers 3 stamina, and has eaten a meal for the day. TUR Nonexistent spell. PAK Nonexistent spell. PAR Nonexistent spell. PEK Nonexistent spell. PER Nonexistent spell. PUK Nonexistent spell. PUR - summons cats You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! For a moment nothing more seems to happen, and then a screeching noise reaches you, from the distance and across the city. It is the sound of a thousand mewling stray cats. It lasts a few minutes, and then fades away. Category:Spells Category:Universe